mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game: Season 1
The Amazing Race Game: Season 1 is the first ever reality online game made by user Mooyou, based on the phenomenal CBS reality television series, The Amazing Race. In this game, players get to choose their favorite teams among all formats of The Amazing Race and fictionally, "race around the world for one Million dollars." Held at Reality Fan Forums, they will come across geographical, historical and Amazing Race trivial challenges, as well as online games and race among themselves to earn time points, which will be the basis of their pit stop arrival times. The game started April 12, 2009. Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. 1 Margie & Luke and Flo & Zach were not able to finish their tasks on the previous day even after other teams have already checked-in to the pit stop, therefore resulting to a sudden double elimination round. 2 Rob and Amber was not able to complete the detour even after all others have arrived at the pit stop. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *A brown > means the team chose to use a U-Turn; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. 1. "That Little Person and the Blondes Just Keep on Running and Running!" ''- Fuzzie'' 2. "I'm Not Gonna Be Affected by Those Vomit Sounds!" - Mirna Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → People's Republic of China) *San Pedro, California, United States (Fort MacArthur) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Shanghai, People's Republic of China (Pudong International Airport) * Pudong International Airport (Shanghai Transrapid) to Hongqiao Station (Shanghai Metro Line 3) *Shanghai (Red Town) *Shanghai (Jing'an Temple) (Overnight Rest) *Shanghai (Dumpling Store) (Nanjing Road East) (unused) *Shanghai (Xintiandi - Taipingqiao Park) *Shanghai (International Exhibition Center) The first roadblock of the race required one member of each team to prepare a plate of traditional Chinese dumplings. They must then present it to the chef, who will cook it for them and must eat all the dumplings on their plate together with their partner, to receive their next clue - written under their plates. The unused Speed Bump required a team to perform 5 kinds of Tai-Chi exercises before they would continue on the race. Additional Tasks: *At the Jing'an Temple, teams must search the grounds for scrolls with three different departure times, they must pick one and exchange it with the monk in the center of the temple which will allow them to write at a log book and check-in for the night. The last team to arrive at the checkpoint incurred a Speed Bump to be completed on the second half of the leg. *At the Taipingqiao Lake, teams must search for parked rickshaws. They must then use the rickshaws to travel to three different stores marked on a provided map and collect pieces of Jade before checking in to the next pit stop. Leg 2 (People's Republic of China) * Shanghai (Pudong International Airport) to Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) *Ningde (Huotong Village) *Xiamen (Huli Fort - Cannon) * Xiamen City Proper (Ferry Terminal) to Gulangyu Island (Ferry Terminal) * Gulangyu Island, Xiamen (Shuzhuang Garden) In this leg's roadblock, one team member had to perform a series of steps of the String Lion Dance. They may practice as long as they could before presentation, but if they don't get it in one try, They will be assessed a 30 minute penalty. The detour was a choice between Shop or Dine. In Shop, teams would have to find the four herbs included in the Chinese "si-but." Once teams have bought the four herbs, they must bring it to the chef who will give them their next clue. In Dine teams would have to go to a marked restaurant and feast on bugs, snakes and frogs. Once they have finished the dishes, they will be able to receive their next clue. Both detours occurred in Old Xiamen. Leg 3 (People's Republic of China → Philippines) * Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) Leg 4 (Philippines → Thailand) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) Leg 5 (Thailand → Nepal) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribuhuvan International Airport) ' '''Leg 6 (Nepal → Turkey) '''Leg 7 (Turkey)' Leg 8 (Turkey → Slovenia) Leg 9 (Slovenia → Italy) Leg 10 (Italy → France) Leg 11 (France) Leg 12 (France → United States)